edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EDventure DX
After defeating Plank, and saving Johnny, the Eds have spent mst of there time in the beach town of Beach Creek. But with a strange creature released from a gem known as the Quantom Safier goes after them, they need to save the kids of Peach Creek once again. Characters ﻿ Ed With Eds combination of strength and speed, he goes off to save Sarah from an almost forgotten foe. Edd/Double-D Double-D combines his inteligence, and power to find parts for his newest creation; the Ed Flier M2. But when an old foe returns, he must find the last bit of his creation before he does. Eddy This hedgehog's need for speed has gotten him into more trouble than he bargens for. But when Kevin dissapears (As much as he hates it), it's his duty to save him from a strange exparement. Gameplay Types Ed Ed's gameplay is basic. Make it to the end of the level while defeating wood enemies, and collecting candy. And in face a few bosses along the way. Edd/Double-D Double-D's gameplay is based around finding the pieces of the energy core to his Ed Flier M2. Search around different levels, and find the energy pieces in places you would never expect. And fight a few bosses. Eddy Eddy uses his speed to race a robot to find Kevin. Beat him, and you'll be one step closer to finding Kevin. And finish off bosses. EDventure Zones Beach Bay This quiet beach town is a hot spot in the summer. With a few shops, and lots of sun, this place is perfect to relacks, unwind... and beat up evildoers. Peach Creek The home town of the Eds. After coming back, you'll need to talk to the locals, and get info on where to find energy cores, Sarah, or Kevin. Peach Creek Forest In this large forest, which is more like a jungle, you'll make your way through, and find the Old Haunted House. Controls (Gamecube) Ed Control Stick: Move A: Jump/Homing Attack B: Spin Punch C Stick: Camera R: Shift Right L: Shift left Z: Center Edd/Double-D Control Stick: Move A: Jump/Jet Shoes B: Drill Kick C Stick: Camera R: Shift Right (On Wall) L: Shift Left (On Wall) Z: Center Eddy Control Stick: Move A: Jump/Homing Attack B: Spin Attack C Stick: Camera R: Shift Right L: Shift Left Z: Center Character Stories Ed Ed is lying down on the beach, sipping on some gravy. When he sees a plane go down on the beach. He goes to it, and sees that it was Double-D in the plane! Double-D tells Ed about using his jawbreaker to power the plane; and how it's still not quite finished. Ed tells Double-D about how he's spent his time just relacsing, and playing with Sarah. The two see police cars racing to a scene, and they check it out. It seems that a black goopy creature is terrorizing a bank. Ed attacks, and defeats the creature; but it escapes down a sewer. The two go their seperate ways, and Ed meets up with Sarah. But Double-D tells him to meet up at his work shop in Peach Creek. After playing with Sarah, Ed goes to Peach Creek to meet up with Double-D. And finds that an old enemy, Plank, has returned! In his Mecha Snake, Plank attacks you. But after defeating him, the black creature appears. Plank gives the creature a golden jawbreaker, and it grows into a muscular beast! They go off, and Ed sees a white light. He ends up at a temple; and sees a girl that looks like Nazz. She says "The Goldbreakers are power, used for good and evil. Only a true heart could hold it's power." she turns to Ed, and says "Like you." The white light appears again, and Ed appears with Double-D once again. He tells Ed that he phased out, and that Plank is gone. Ed leaves, and goes to get Sarah. But when he gets to Beach Bay, he finds that Sarah has been taken by the creature! After following it to Peach Creek Forest, he goes into the haunted house. When at the end, he finds the black monster has become a spider like creature. Plank appears in a ship, and says "Evil Tim has become his true self! All he needs is the other three Goldbreakers, and he will be unstopable!" After defeating Evil Tim, Ed goes out of the house, and races back to Peach Creek to get Sarah. But finds that Plank has got her. After racing past the Junkyard, Ed finds Plank on his Mother EarthShip, with no way to get to Sarah. But he sees Double-D in his Ed Flyer M2; he jumps on, and they go off to get Sarah back. When they get on the ship, they go through the inner core, and reach the main engin room. And finally make it to the Control Deck, where they see Evil Tim as a phinox! Plank says "He is finally complete! Now you are doomed!" but Eddy jumps in, and attacks Plank. He says "Hey Lumpy! I'll deal with Plank, you get rid of the black stinkin bird!" Ed nods, and attacks Evil Tim. After defeating Evil Tim, Ed acidentily hits the self destruct button. And now he has to get out of the ship in ten minutes! After escaping, Ed sees Plank escape with Sarah. And now he goes off to defeat Plank in a final battle. He goes through the Forest, and to the secret base. He goes through the Final Zone, and meets Plank in the final battle. After a heated battle, he defeats Planks, and resques Sarah. But Plank escapes. He looks up, and sees Double-D in the plane, with Eddy in the back; Eddy jumps out, and races Ed, while Sarah follows in the plane with Double-D. And the credits roll. (More Stories coming soon. PLEASE don't deleat!) Gallery Category:Video game Category:Fan-Fiction